Byakuya Togami
Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) jest on jedną z postaci występujących w Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc oraz anime Danganronpa The Animation. Byakuya dostał się do Hope's Peak Academy, dzięki swojemu talentowi "Ultimate Panicz" (超高校級の「御曹司」''chō kōkō kyū no “onzōshi.”''), który uzyskał po zostaniu spadkobiercą ogromnego finansu, zwanego Togami Corporation. Togami przetrwał i wydostał się na powierzchnie razem z innymi (Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa oraz Hagakure Yasuhiro). Byakuya pojawia się także w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair i Danganronpa Another Episode jako członek Future Foundation wraz z Kyoko Kirigiri i Makoto Naegim. Togami jest głównym bohaterem w noveli zwanej "Danganronpa: Togami". Byakuya powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine, będąc wice-liderem 14 Dywizji. Wygląd Togami ma wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę i na ogół jest ubrany w czarny garnitur. Pod garniturem nosi białą koszulę, a wokół szyi zawiązany jest ciemny krawat. Togami ma jasne, blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i nosi okulary w białym obramowaniu. Często ma skrzyżowane ręce, co podkreśla jego arogancję. Osobowość Byakuya jest aroganckim, młodym dorosłym, który widzi siebie ponad innymi, przez to, iż jest spadkobiercą ogromnego i popularnego biznesu rodzinnego. Jest bardzo niezadowolony, kiedy mu się coś nie powiedzie, dlatego stara się jak najbardziej, aby nie popełnić żadnych błędów. Często jest chłodny, wredny i zamknięty, ale posiada przebiegłą tendencje do manipulacji. Byakuya często wyraża irytacje wobec Toko Fukawy oraz Genocider Syo, wykorzystując je do własnych celi. Podczas całej historii Togami oddala od siebie innych, mówiąc przy tym, że jako jedyny przeżyje bez szwanku. Pomimo jego sztywnej postawy był jednym z najbardziej rozsądnych oraz zaangażowanych uczniów. Podczas dalszej rozgrywki Byakuya zacząć dbać o innych i ogłosił, że nie będzie brać udziału w zabójstwach. Togami wykazuje duży poziom inteligencji, pokazując przy tym swoją kompetencje i wnikliwość podczas badania. Jednak mimo to Byakuya woli badać sam, ponieważ trudno mu zaufać innym. Większość czasu spędza w bibliotece, czytając książki, kiedy drugie piętro jest puste. Chłopak, nawet mówi, aby nie przeszkadzać mu, gdy czyta. Byakuya niezwykle szanuje swoją rodzine, często przy tym ją wychwalając. Togami mocno dotknęły słowa Enoshimy, która powiedziała mu, że Togami Corporation może przestać istnieć, lecz później Byakuya uspokoił się, mówiąc, że ma zamiar odbudować Togami Corporation od podstaw. Togami szybko skupia swoją uwagę na osoby, które nie mają alibi. Wydają się być najbardziej podejrzane, co potwierdza jego niechęć podczas piątego trialu wobec Kyoko Kirigiri. Po ucieczce z Hope's Peak Academy i dołączeniu do Future Foundation Togami wydaje się bardziej milszy, chroniąc innych cywilów i ryzykując dla nich życie. Byakuya wydaje się częściej uśmiechać. Po ucieczce z Hope's Peak Academy Togami niewiele poprawił swoje stosunki z innymi uczniami. Jednak jego uczucia wobec Toko się nie zmieniły. Wciąż ją odpycha od siebie oraz traktuje ją dosyć ostrzej niż resztę znajomych. Zdolności Ultimate Panicz Talent Byakuyi oferuje mu gamę wielu różnych umiejętności. Jest niezwykle inteligentny. Jako pierwszy wydedukował, że jedna z osób jest zdrajcą. Pokonał także każdego z rodzeństwa i prowadził mnóstwo oddziałów z Togami Empire przy tym zdobywając całą fortunę dla siebie. Jego talent pomógł w jego roli jako wysokiej rangi członek czternastej dywizji Future Foundation. Pomimo służby pod okiem Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya był zawsze gotowy na przejęcie przewodnictwa, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała. Historia Przed Tragedią Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc